


Potent

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daenerys pleases her Khal.





	Potent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Khal Drogo grunts, chest heaving like one of his stallions as she timidly wraps her hands around his cock. The skin feels practically feverish, and she wonders: do all Dothraki feel this way? 

The smell is potent: sweat, stallion, blood and their bodies. The taste is an overwhelming musk which coats her tongue as he thrusts. His hips buck up and down, alternating between riding their bed and fucking her mouth. 

With her jaw aching, Daenerys sniffles. Her breaths are short, threatening to become frightened. 

He grunts louder, sliding his fingers into her hair. The command: stay still. 

She does.


End file.
